


To Have Fucked A Bard

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Past Aiden/Valdo Marx, Valdo Marx Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: In which Aiden is amused, Lambert and Geralt are unamused, and Jaskier is feral.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	To Have Fucked A Bard

Lambert scoffed as he recognized the guest sitting in the kitchen of Kaer Morhen, turning to stare at Geralt, "Can't believe you brought your fucking bard."

Jaskier made an indignant noise from his seat at the table, "Hey what's wrong with fucking a bard?" Geralt snorted and walked around the table to stand just behind Jaskier.

"Yeah, Lamb. What's wrong with fucking a bard." Aiden walked up behind Lambert, chuckling slightly, and wrapping his arms around Lambert from behind. 

Lambert spun around in Aiden’s grip, rolling his eyes at the cat witcher, "You say that like you fucked a bard."

Aiden wiggled his eyebrows, "I have fucked a bard. It was a good time."

Lambert pulled away from Aiden to spin back around, staring at Jaskier in shock.

"It wasn't me!" Jaskier defended, his hands up as he shot a look at Geralt. Geralt had narrowed his eyes at the declaration but didn't question it.

Aiden laughed loudly, reaching out to grab hold of Lambert’s arm, bringing his attention back, "Oh calm down. It was some bloke named Valdo when I was passing through Cidaris."

Anything Lambert was going to say was lost by the loud clattering sound behind him. He turned around to see Jaskier trying to leap over the table in front of him, Geralt holding him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me go, Geralt!"

“What’s going on?” Aiden finally asked, watching Geralt continue to scruff the bard with an amused look on his face.

“He really hates Valdo Marx.” Geralt grunted, dodging Jaskier’s flailing arms as he pulled the bard closer.

Aiden’s laugh this time was bright, echoing around the room, “Would it make everyone feel better to know that he’s an awful fuck?”

Jaskier stopped fighting Geralt’s hold suddenly, “You mean that?”

Aiden nodded sagely, “I do.”

“Well, that is good to know, thank you.”

Geralt released Jaskier, still eyeing the man warily.

Aiden directed his attention back to Lambert, “You’re much better with your cock, darling.” 

Lambert snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling Aiden in for a kiss, “I fucking better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
